


Passion

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Passion, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut-adjacent, Supernatural - Freeform, Taylor's 2k Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: Most everyone has that little something that sparks their imagination, fuels their fire, & ignites their soul, only yours isn't quite so little...X-Posted from my Tumblr





	

After finishing up a rather lengthy and arduous hunt, Dean headed out for a night on the town. Sam and you decided to forgo the bar scene and have a quiet evening at home, reading, instead.

You could just sit and admire him for hours; everything about Sam was simply breathtaking. When he battled monsters and the forces of evil, it was like poetry in motion. Every movement, every action, like a freeform dance of death. He was a warrior: saving people, hunting things, an unsung hero who saved the world time and again. Sam risked his life so that others could enjoy theirs in peaceful ignorance of the horrors around them.

Even back at home in the bunker researching the next case, there’s just something about Sam hard at work in the library that makes your heart flutter. With an intensity of purpose, he scours through every tome, book, and scroll, fighting to uncover secrets long forgotten, cracking ancient codes and mysteries, learning spells and sigils, and compiling as much information as possible to win the day. Sam’s sharp mind and quick wit were two of his deadliest weapons and an important asset to the life you lived. The smell of paper and ink is, to your mind, indelibly Sam.

Not only is he fierce and intelligent, Sam is also unfailingly kind. Despite all the trauma, pain, and loss he has endured throughout his lifetime, his empathy never wavers. Just like the signature plaid flannel that the Winchesters wear, Sam is warm and comforting. Gentle words and strong arms to hug and hold, he is a rock to lean on, a shelter from the storm. Sam is the balm that heals all wounds.

You had one serious **_passion_** in life, and his name was Sam Winchester.

Lost in your musings, you’re unaware of the sigh that escapes your lips as you contemplate all the wonderful things that embody Sam. It doesn’t go unnoticed though. Lifting his head from his book and glancing over, Sam smiles at the glassy-eyed dreamy expression on your face. He stands and walks over to you slowly, leans down to wrap his arms around your shoulders, and presses a kiss to the side of head. Startled out of your reverie, you glance up to see his shining eyes gaze down at you lovingly. You blush, having been busted daydreaming again. Sam chuckles and pulls you up and into his arms. 

The kiss is soft and sweet at first, but soon it turns heated with increasing fervor. You’re lifted from your feet, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist, as Sam walks you both down the hall to your room. Mouths clashing, hands grasping, you tumble onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and desire. This isn’t a night for slow lovemaking. Tonight is all about the fire; the **_passion_** for you that burns in Sam’s soul. He is a meticulous lover, bringing you to the edge over and over again, worshiping every inch of you, before finally giving you the release you so desperately need. Your orgasm pulls Sam over the edge with you, as your name leaves his lips like a benediction.

After a quick clean up, Sam heads to the kitchen and brings back some dessert to share. Cuddled in bed, feeding each other bites of blueberry pie, both you and Sam are blissfully content. Once the pie is gone, you settle down in Sam’s arms and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, you were awoken by angry bellowing coming from the kitchen. Dean had returned home looking forward to enjoying the last piece of pie and a cup of coffee before heading to bed to get a couple hours of sleep. You soon heard the tell-tale sounds of his boots stomping towards your room, followed by angry muttering and cursing. You and Sam exchanged looks, knowing you were in trouble. Dean had a **_passion_** for pie...and it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Taylor’s 2k Challenge. My prompt was the word, Passion. This word was certainly a challenge, as it begged for a good smutty fic, but I don’t write smut. I decided to play with the nuance of the word in different contexts. Congratulations on your milestone, @impalaimagining!


End file.
